


Fill 'em up (DC Prompt Fills)

by WhelmedAsterMaster (charlion_em)



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, I Blame Tumblr, M/M, Tags will update as needed, mostly angst, promt fills, the chapter title lists the pairing and rating, tropes galore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-05-27 08:05:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6276283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlion_em/pseuds/WhelmedAsterMaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt fills- paring, prompt/title, and rating are listed on each chapter title.</p><p>I'd say 90% should have the 'teen and up' rating, however, some are Explicit- so overall rating for this dump is 18+. The rating is at the top of each chapter if you'd like to avoid (or single out) those ficlets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. PG /BirdFlash/ Do Better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> cheezygoddess requested BirdFlash: “I didn’t like you anyway.”

It wasn’t often Wally showed his anger- his rage. Sure, he got pissed off just as often as the next fella, but he learned early in his childhood to grin, bear it, and carry on. Because if he let himself react with anything other than a smile- well, the proof was in the pudding; or rather, the proof was in the shape of his fist in the drywall behind his couch.

Punching the wall was better than punching the T.V- no way he would be able afford to replace that for a few weeks at best. Where patching the hole would be cake… Ah, who was he kidding with that? He had no logical reason for punching the wall over the TV except the wall had been closer.

In hindsight, staying on the channel after hearing the anchor say they were going to cover the Wayne Gala was a huge mistake. He seemed to be making a lot of those lately.

The camera cut away from Bruce to some rich Gothamite Wally did not recognize, but behind him he could STILL see Dick, still with his blonde date hanging on him like- like- like- Wally hit the power button before he saw something else, something which would make the bile rise any higher.

Like he ever had a chance. He was such a fool for thinking he would ever be more to Dick than, what was it… right: “a nobody from nowhere”. It wasn’t fair. Sure, there was a lengthy explanation about protecting him from the media hounds, and just how would they explain how they met?

His window creaked open, cold air rushing in around the intruder. “Go away Roy.”

“Awww, is Walls still pouting that he got passed up for the homecoming dance?”

Waly regretted telling Roy anything. “Go away.”

“After I came all the way here? Nah.” He fell onto the couch next to Wally, throwing an arm behind him in the same motion. “Sooooo, judging by the hole in the wall, you’re not as cool with this as you said.”

Wally threw his head back with a groan. Understatement. Of. The. Year. “I can’t do this, Roy. The first time, fine, but it’s been months. I don’t get why he just doesn’t go alone to these events if he won’t take me.”

“Tell him then.” Roy propped his legs up on the table. “Dude, you’re 17, whole life ahead of you, plenty of fish, and all that junk blah blah blah.”

“You suck at pep talks.” He swatted at him, but couldn’t help but chuckle. He kept the sly grin off his face long enough to ask, “You’re not one of those fish, are you?”

Teasing Roy was always fun, he’d never get bored of it. As expected, Roy flicked his ear before wiggling his eyebrows at him. What Wally didn’t expect was to be pulled closer to Roy’s side. “Walls, if if I were attracted to you, you better bet I’d snatch you up and never let go. You’re a catch, dude. And you WILL find someone who will feel that way, who will look at you like you’re the only person who matters in the whole world- the whole universe. Who won’t want to keep you a secret from the media, but would proudly proclaim their love to anyone who would listen. Money and status be damned.”

“Awww, since when have you been a softy? OH MY- Who is she? Spill. Now.”

Roy chucked, but didn’t take the bait. “No one. I just want my lil bro to be happy. Don’t settle for being second in someone’s life.”

“Yea…” Wally glanced over at his phone. Dick said he would call after the Gala… that would be soon. Sooner if he ducked out early per usual. “I know you’re right. But… I like kissing him, ya know?”

Roy hummed, “Your wall would like to have a word with you.”

“Yea, “ Wally said, “I hear you, but-”

He was cut off by his ringtone blasting through his room. He didn’t need to look at the number to know it was Dick, he had a special ringtone just for him. “I- I’m just going to let it go to voicemail.”

Roy let out a clipped laugh. “I doubt ghosting him will will work. You’ve still gotta see him, ya know.” He sobered up before adding, “Either way.”

The phone went silent before Wally made up his mind. But, when it immediately began to ring again, his earlier anger returned. Did Dick just expect him to pick up, like he wasn’t out with friends. Like he was sitting by the phone like a good secret boyfriend.

Wally pushed off the couch, Roy’s arm falling to the cushion as he stared after his friend. While the phone continued to ring, the music echoing around the room, Wally pulled out his laptop, attaching his sound system in a blur of red speed. After a few keystrokes, music blared through the room, the bass thumping, and it drowned out the music from the phone. For not the first time that night, Wally was glad he was home alone.

Roy raised an eyebrow at his fellow red head. Wally walked back over to the couch, and if his shoulders were not so tense, Roy would have been fooled. They both watched the phone, and sure enough it lit back up after a few seconds, a picture of Dick smiling with his shades on covered the screen. Wally let it ring, glad the music from his laptop drowned out his phone, and he made and mental note to remove the custom tune. He counted the seconds, then, right before it would go to voicemail he hit answer.

“Hey!” He shouted over the music pumping behind him.

Roy could only gape, both proud and surprised at Wally’s tactic. He couldn’t hear Dick’s side of the conversation, hell, he had to strain to hear Wally, but he could fill in the other side quite well.

“Sorry, I couldn’t hear my phone.”  
“Out with some friends.”  
“Yea, about that.”  
“No- n- no. Stop. Listen.”

Wally walked over to his laptop, turning the volume down slightly.

“Okay, its a little quieter in this corner.” He ran his palm against his forehead. “Well, that’s great, dude…… Loo-……. st-….. DICK SHUT UP.”

Wally paused, chest heaving, and when he was sure Dick wasn’t going to interrupt, he continued. “Yea, well, I changed my mind. I got bored and-” Roy grinned when Wally’s hand bunched into a tight fist.

“Dude. Stop interrupting me while I’m trying t-”  
“No, I don’t still want to meet at the cave tonight.”  
“Because, I made other plans.”  
“So, what. Look, Dick, I can’t keep doing this.”  
“The kissing, and making out, jackass.”

“Because!” He threw his hands into the air. “I don’t like you anyway. Not like that. And it’s not fair to keep-”

He pulled his phone from his ear, blinking at the screen. “Huh,” he said, turning to Roy. “He hung up.”

Roy shook his head. “You know he’s on his way here.”

Wally dropped his phone, pacing, pulling at his hair. Dick would wan to talk in person. “Shit, what do I do?” He turned his lap top off and stored his speakers.

“Crash with me.” Roy shrugged at Wally’s incredulous look. “If he finds you there, you can pass it off like you were out with me and my friends.”

“R-right.”

“Wonder if the boy blunder will realize just how big a load of crap that was,” Roy said as he handed him his backpack. “Because I wouldn’t have bought it even if I didn’t know how heads over heals you are for him.”

“Well, it’s not like he’s going to admit he was being, well, a dick.”

“I will never tire of those jokes.” Roy pulled Wally against his side once they were outside. “Hey, cheer up and wipe that frown off. Tomorrow is a new day.”

“A new day.” Wally just hoped things with Dick could go back, back to before, back to when they were just friends, no matter how much either wanted to be more. It just didn’t work. Not now, at least.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	2. PG-13 /BirdFlash/ Icecream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> terrible and old birdflash

Dick rolled his eyes for the Nth time that night. He said Nth in his head because, honestly? He had lost track of just how many times Wally’s antics had caused the involuntary eye movement. The taillights from the minivan in front of them was causing a glare on his phone, yet another annoyance.

“I don’t see why I had to drive you.” He put his phone in his pocket, giving up on the work he was trying to accomplish. He estimated he had about 5 more seconds before Wally complained about driving and texting or something- though they were currently at a standstill.

From the passenger’s seat, Wally poked Dick’s cheek. “Because, you love me and couldn’t stand to be parted from me for even 20 minutes?”

Dick snorted and swatted his hand away. “Right. If only it was just 20 minutes. This damn van has been placing their order forever!”

“I know, right? How many kids do you think they have in there?”

“And they still won’t order as much food as you…”

“Hey! I’m hungry! Studying for finals takes up a lot of energy…”

Dick picked at the faded seat; Wally’s car was such a clunker. He wasn’t sure why, exactly, Wally insisted on keeping it. He ran nearly everywhere anyway.

“Still doesn’t explain why I’m stuck driving your crappy car.”

“Because, I am soooo mind burnt from finals I’d probably crash into a ditch?” He gave Dick one of his ‘get away with anything’ smiles and leaned forward for a kiss.

The van finally moved and Dick coasted his civic up to the brightly lit menu. “~Hello, welcome to Fast Food & Co. May I take your order?~”

Wally leaned over Dick to get a better look at the menu.

“Uh, just a moment, please.” Dick looked at Wally and raised an eyebrow.

Wally turned his head, “What do you want?”

“Nothing, I hate their food…”

Wally gave him a look and he held back his eye roll. He hated the greasy food and he had patrol later; both things Wally knew. Dick stared at the menu while Wally decided. “Oh! They have chocolate dipped ice cream cones!”

“Dude, no. Not in my car!” Wally stuck out his bottom lip. Dick hated when he did that.

“Seriously? Your car is so trashed. Besides, I’m buying you fooooood”

Wally sat back in his chair and grumbled out, “Get whatever you want.” He gave Dick his order.

Dick gave him a toothy smile and leaned back towards the intercom. “Hey, I’m ready to order.”

“Go ahead.”

“Uh, ten double cheeseburgers, five 20 piece nuggets, four large fries, and two large cokes. And a dipped cone.”

The order was read back to him and Dick cringed at the total. They rolled up to the window and Dick handed the cashier his card. “You’re an expensive habit.”

Wally grinned at him, “Hey, I figure it works out. You don’t have to buy me expensive jewelry. Just lots of food. And there is the amazing snuggles, so, I think you’re coming out the winner.”

Dick reached over and squeezed his hand. “I love you.”

Wally gave him a quick kiss. “You’re still going to help me study tonight, right?”

“You don’t need help.”

“By help, I mean back rubs and head scratches.”

“Then, yes.”

The window opened and the worker started handing Dick bag after bag of food. He passed them to Wally, then secured the drinks in the cup holders. The last item was his chocolate dipped ice cream cone.

He held the cone towards Wally, “Here, hold this. And don’t eat it.”

“No, you hold it. That’s going to make a mess all over me.”

“I can’t drive stick and hold ice cream.”

“Dude, just pull up and eat it real quick.”

“I want to savor it…” He stuck out his bottom lip again. “Please?”

“Fiiiiine.” Wally took the cone and Dick drove off.

Wally’s apartment wasn’t far, but the night was warm and soon the ice cream began to melt. The hard chocolate shell was holding in most of it, but it was starting to seep down the cone and onto Wally’s hand.

“Dude! It’s melting…I’m just going to eat it…”

“NO! I want to…”

“Then eat it now.” He thrust it in Dick’s direction.

“I’m driving!”

Wally let his hand linger between them, ice cream dripping onto the center console. Better than his pants leg.

Wally cleared his throat and stared straight at Dick. When Dick looked over to him at a red light, Wally started licking the melted ice cream, going sinfully slow around the base of the cone and occasionally darting his tongue out to catch a drop that ran down his fingers. He could see Dick continue watching him out of the corner of his eye when he started driving again. Wally smirked and kept it up for a few minutes, turning the cone around as he went.

“Stop eating my ice cream.”

“It’s melting EVERYWHERE.”

Wally continued to lick the cone until they pulled into the parking spot in front of Wally’s building.

Dick parked and ran around to Wally’s door. He yanked the cone out of his hand and devoured most of it in a few bites.

“Why couldn’t you just do that to begin with?”

“I Wunnted to sahvor it!”

“Swallow, Dick!”

Dick winked at him. “I will later.”

Wally shook his hand out, drops of ice cream fell to the pavement. “You’re getting some of my bad habits there, love.”

Dick grabbed Wally’s hand and slowly licked the remaining ice cream off his fingers. Wally closed his eyes as Dicks ’s tongue danced over each finger. He let the last one go with a smack.

Wally shook his head. “You going to lick it off my car too?”

“You’re the speedster, you clean it. You’re the one who let it drip everywhere.” He leaned against the side of the car. “I do have patrol tonight, so…you may want to eat those grease bombs so we can ‘study‘.”

Wally answered by grabbing the bags of food and running inside his apartment in a blur. Dick only sighed and rolled his eyes again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	3. PG /BirdFlash/ fine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> flying_amongst_the_rooftops requested a follow up to the first angsty birdflash. Can be read alone too. Still angsty af.

 

 **  
** Wally didn’t leave Roy’s until noon the next day. For what it was, he enjoyed spending time with his friend. Playing old video games was better than sulking alone at home. Which, was probably what he was going to spend the rest of the day doing.

Even though it was his own house and his parents weren't home, Wally still entered through his window. It was more exciting, he told himself. It had nothing at all to do with there being a picture of him and Dick hanging on the wall.

Whatever he planned to do when he got home flew out the window as he crawled in. Because on his bed, curled around his pillow, was Dick Grayson. He was even still in his tux from the night before.

For a few moments, Wally just stared. When Dick slept he wasn't Robin. It was so easy to forget how small and fragile he really was under the kevlar.

Had he really said all those things last night? Really ended things? It didn't feel real, not yet. And if Dick was still there…

… it meant he was there on purpose.

Dick didn’t do anything by accident. But, if Dick wanted to talk… to try to convince Wally that everything was fine, that they should not break up… well, Wally wasn’t sure how he could say no.

Except, he had to. He had to look Dick in the eyes and tell him they were over. It had been so much easier on the phone. But Dick deserved to hear him say it to his face. If there was any hope of them remaining friends, Wally needed to say it. And with a little more tact this time.

“Walls?”

Striking blue eyes gazed up at him. Wally swallowed when he saw how swollen they were. Dick didn’t cry, not ever.

Not kissing him was harder than Wally anticipated.

“Why are you here?” Wally turned away, his pulse racing. He couldn’t look at Dick, at the obvious signs of his distress. He caused it. Caused the best person in his life pain.

“I…” Dick sat up. “Can we talk? About last night?”

“If you want.” He owed Dick that much. More, even. “I'm sorry. I shouldn’t have said half of what I said.”

Dick’s breath hitched. “And the other half?”

Wally steeled himself and turned back to face Dick. “The other half I needed to say. I'm sorry it was over the phone, you deserved better from me.”

There was a thread on Wally’s blanket which grabbed Dick’s attention. It was just long enough for him to pick at. Wally could almost see Dick’s brain trying to work out which half was which.

“So… you really broke up with me.”

Wally couldn’t handle how fragile Dick looked right then. This kid had been through so much. And together, they had been through so much. Gingerly, Wally sat on the bed, careful to not sit too close, to give Dick the wrong impression.

“Yea, I did.” Wally took a shaky breath. “It just.... I can't… I don't not-like you… but, I think we we're better as friends.”

“No.” Dick wiped his eyes with the back of his hand. “We're better as boyfriends.”

No, they weren't. Maybe… maybe if Dick could see what he put Wally through.

If he apologized.

If he meant it.

Carefully, Wally wrapped an arm around Dick’s deceptively small frame. “Maybe someday we will be again. But now, we're better as friends.”

“Who is it?” Bright eyes glared at him through unshed tears. “Someone on the team? Roy? I know that's where you were last night.”

Dick pushed Wally away, “I was afraid of what I'd find if I went… so I stayed here. Hoped you would come home, tell me it was a mistake. A misunderstanding.”

“Bab-Dick…”

“I can’t be friends with a cheater.”

Pot, meet kettle.

Wally sighed, his anger beginning to come back. How dare Dick accuse him of cheating? When it was Dick who took other people to his family's events. Because he was, what? Embarrassed by Wally?

Fine.

Fine. If that was how Dick wanted it, then FINE. He was better off without being friends with someone who could treat him like he was disposable. And now, he proved again what he really thought of Wally. Throwing away their friendship?

Fine. “Fine.”

It would be fine.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

_It wasn’t fine._

Dick forced himself to back out of the living room before Wally or Artemis saw him. Because the only thing more nauseating than watching them kiss was being invited to watch a movie with them while they did so.

It had taken a while, but eventually he and Wally regained speaking terms. It was only after a few months of awkward missions and even more awkward hallway meetings. It a was slow progression, but they were able to be in the same room together.

Then, a few more months and it was like nothing happened. Like they had always been friends.

Nothing less.

And nothing more.  

Now, years later, Dick could admit it was all his fault.

Dick pushed down the bile which threatened to rise. If he hadn’t accused Wally- no, it was more than that. The things he said… his horrible justifications.

He hid himself in his room, not wanting anyone to see their leader this emotional. Idly, he thought it was probably time to get a new bed. If he stretched out, his feet went over the end. Over the last year or so he'd hit a growth spurt, and according to Alfred, he had a few more inches left to go. But, it wasn’t just his body changing.

Maybe he should have listened when Bruce told him he was too young to date seriously. Too immature. He'd scoffed and dated Wally anyway, hiding it from Bruce. From everyone. They were friends. Wally was patient, willing to go slow, willing to laugh off Dick’s dating blunders.

He'd kissed people before Wally. But, then again, he really hadn't. Because Wally kissed him and meant it. It wasn't practice to him, wasn't a schoolyard crush.

Every time he saw Wally kissing Artemis, he could remember the way Wally tasted, the feel of his wind-calloused lips. It was his own personal hell.

Even with all that happened the night they broke up, Dick didn’t stop liking Wally. It was always there, under the anger and hurt. But he couldn’t let Wally know.

Because Wally just wanted to be friends. For the last few years, Dick held onto the hope they could be more again one day. That his angry words hadn’t ruined that chance.

But, even when they started talking again, the lingering glances stopped. The touches which used to last too long stopped. Everything Wally had done before they dated stopped. Everything that let Dick know he wanted more.

And now, Wally was moving on.

It wasn’t until he saw Artemis in Wally’s lap that he put it together. The guilt had stopped him in his tracks while M’gann tried to get his attention.

Looking back, he should have talked to Wally right then. But he never thought Wally and Artemis would last. Not this long…

But, maybe it wasn’t too late. He could still tell Wally how he felt.

There was a knock at his door. Dick let his thoughts fall to the back of his mind as he crossed to the door. When it slid open, his heart fell.

Wally didn’t used to knock. He had Dick’s password. Never cared for being polite and knocking.

“Can I come in?”

Dick almost told him no. Almost told him to go suck Arte’s face some more. But, he stepped back, giving Wally room to enter.

They stood awkwardly in front of each other as the door slid shut. Another reality came crashing down on Dick. How long had it been since they were alone together? Sure, they hung out. But it was always with a group.

They we're close to the same height now. Dick put his hands in his pockets to keep them from reaching for Wally.

“Soooo.” Wally kicked at his floor. “M’gann is planning a surprise birthday party for you. Thought I should warn you.”

Old news. He'd known for almost a week that she was planning a bash for his 17th birthday. Come on, he was a bat. But, he recognized the olive branch for what it was.

“Thanks for the heads up.”

Wally ducked his head. “So, I wanted to talk to you before we told the rest of the team.”

Dick blinked. “What? Afraid  they'll steal my cake?”

“No, no. Tell you about something else.” He looked up to the ceiling. “There is no easy way for me to say this…”

“Walls…”

“I- we- Artemis and I, we're leaving the team.”

Well. Whatever bit of positive energy Dick had left just shriveled up. Leaving?

Wally ran a hand through his hair. “We want to have a normal life. College. Kids, maybe.”

“You don't have to leave to have that.”

Wally put a heavy hand on Dick’s shoulder. “Please, your support would mean a lot to me.”

Dick shook his head. This wasn't happening. But… “I'll support you if it will make you happy.”

“Thank you. It will be fine, you'll see. We can have game nights and movie marathons. Not much will change.”

“Yea, it will be fine.”

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

_It wasn’t fine._

Dick fell to ground, his knees sinking in the muddy earth. How nice of the weather to cooperate. Rain for a funeral. It was almost cliché.

He was the only one left. Even Artemis was gone, off mourning in her own way.

A name on a headstone. It was all he had left. There wasn't even a body, just a box of memories.

“Wa- Walls.” Dick choked back a sob. He'd held it together well enough while everyone else was there. Had to put on the brave face for the kids.

“I never said I was sorry. It was all my fault. It took me too long to figure that out. But seeing you with Arte… that killed me. And I asked you to be okay with me-”

He punched at the ground.

“I- said so many horrible things that night. Blamed you for what I did. And you didn't hate me. If you did, you hid it well.

“I should have told you… should have apologized right when I figured it out. I was the one who screwed up. I'm so sorry.

“You we're the best. My best. I'll never do better than you. I don't want to even try.

“Maybe if I had begged you to stay. With me, with the team… maybe you would still be here.

“I ne- I never got to say-”

Dick rested his head on the cold stone.

“I never got to say I love you.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
